


Don't Knock It

by TheBiFromUNCLE



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Misunderstandings, Pegging, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiFromUNCLE/pseuds/TheBiFromUNCLE
Summary: A remix of that episode of Community where Troy and Abed ask out the librarian and that one episode of Broad City.





	Don't Knock It

Gaby hissed as she felt the head of Napoleon’s cock rub against her clit. She had been teasing him for the last half hour and now it was becoming torturous for her as well.  
‘Gaby’, Solo moaned, looking up at her through half-lidded eyes. They hadn’t even started and already he looked thoroughly wrecked. It had been a happy accident that they both had the day off work this Monday and had spent the morning excitedly planning what to do in the city, free from the weekend crowds. Instead, they had ended up in Gaby’s bed, indulging in some afternoon delight. Indulgent was how it felt too, with the bright spring sunshine dappling the room, the crisp linen of her bed sheets deliciously rumpled. Napoleon too, was looking charmingly dishevelled. His normally perfectly quaffed hair curled across his forehead and his mouth was shiny and red.  
‘Gaby’, he said, with more urgency this time. ‘Please, can we switch?’  
Gaby leaned forward, kissing his slick mouth before rolling off him and digging in the drawer of her nightstand.   
‘Gaby?  
She glanced at Napoleon, her hips arched off the bed as she shimmied into the harness.  
‘What are you doing?’   
Gaby frowned before her eyes flew open in shock. Oh. OH!  
‘Sorry, I....I’, she searched for the right word. ‘Misunderstood’.  
She sat up on the bed feeling suddenly self-conscious, and irritated by that. She had no reason to feel embarrassed. Napoleon now propped up on his elbows, his gaze darting from her face to the silicon dildo curving up between them. He licked his lips.  
‘So you...do this? With Illya?’ he asked carefully.

Gaby had thought it was a joke when the two of them had approached her. Solo had done most of the talking of course.  
‘And so we didn’t want to ruin such a beautiful friendship over this, so we agreed, it’d be lady’s choice and no hard feelings’. He smiled like a game show host which shouldn’t have been charming.  
‘You can’t be serious. I don’t even know you’. She would have packed up her things and left the coffee shop but she had been...curious.  
‘Get to know us’, said Illya, speaking for the first time. ‘Let us take you on a date each, then decide’.  
So Gaby when on a date with Illya on Friday night. And then a date with Napoleon on Saturday. And before she and Napoleon had gotten to desert, she thought she had made up her mind. Illya had been reserved but as the date when on she was able to appreciate his dry wit and quiet charm. He was also a good listener, paying attention and asking questions without prying in the wrong places. Dinner with Napoleon on the other hand was dinner and a show. He was too slick, too practised. He seemed intent on dazzling her, ready with endless quick words. Gaby had been well able for him though, getting in her own jabs. And it had been fun, having a verbal sparring match with a handsome, intelligent man, but to date him? Exhausting. But then he had kissed Gaby goodnight on the stoop of her building. She had been standing two steps above him and could see that he had been aiming for her cheek. For some reason, that made her turn her head so that she caught him on the mouth. And Napoleon kissed her so slowly and sweetly that when she pulled away, she waited on the stoop and watched him walk away so that he would see her stumble on her weak knees.  
So Gaby decided a second date was needed with each. She asked for a night in, in each of their apartments. She wanted to see what they were like on their home turfs. Illya tried to teach her chess, but Gaby was too fascinated by his record collection. He had shuffled awkwardly when she had pulled him up to dance with her. At first. Then a slow song came on, and his hand slide from her waist to the small of her back and she rested her head against his chest. The song ended much too soon and Illya retreated back to the couch. Gaby decided to go easy on him and they spent the rest of the night discussing their shared love of old movies and quoting Casablanca at each other.  
Napoleon, for his part was much more relaxed on their second date. Maybe he had sensed her apprehension and knew to dial it back a little. That didn’t stop him from doing a few knife tricks as he made dinner for them both, chopping mushrooms for risotto. He was a very engaging storyteller and surprised her by being near-fluent in German. Being able to spend a night speaking her own language had been like relaxing a muscle she hadn’t even known was tensed. And he made her laugh. And his apron was very endearing. He was still a bit of a show-off but now it felt like the show was just for her, not a performance for everyone in the world. It felt like he wanted to make her happy.  
Gaby thought that maybe a third date was necessary. Then she considered finding out who was better in bed. But this whole arrangement had been made to preserve the boys’ friendship. Gaby had known enough men in her life to know that it might not survive such a blow to the ego as that. So she met them both at the same coffee shop and told them the truth.  
‘I can’t date either of you. I like you both and I can’t choose’.   
The two men sitting across from her looked at each other. A silent conversation seemed to take place via eyebrows.  
‘Could you excuse us one moment?’ Illya asked, still looking at Napoleon. They left the table and returned within five minutes.  
‘We’re modern men. You’re a modern woman’, Napoleon began, gearing up for a salesman’s spiel.  
‘We would like to try to make this work’, Illya cut him off. And they did. It had taken a groupchat and a shared google calendar but it worked and had continued to work. They even hung out, the three of them together, not quite dates, but not not-dates. There had been some playful competition, such as each sending her increasingly larger bouquets of flowers, but it was all in good fun. The first time they all went to dinner together Illya and Napoleon had arm wrestled over who would get to kiss Gaby goodnight first. Illya won. Gaby, who had always prided herself on her self-sufficiency, hated to admit it but she enjoyed all the attention being lavished on her. It turned out being spoiled was quite nice.

And now here they were six months later and Napoleon had just discovered that his best friend was into being pegged.  
‘Yes’, Gaby answered. While she enjoyed the way some on the lines between friendship and dating blurred with their relationship, she had been careful to keep the sexual aspects separate. A literal dick-measuring contest was the last thing they needed.  
‘I wouldn’t have thought him the type’.  
‘He says that when he comes it’s so much more intense’, Gaby offered and immediately felt guilty. Sure, she had fantasied about doing this with Napoleon but he had never been shy about asking to try stuff in bed before. If he hadn’t brought it up, it must not have been of interest to him and Gaby trying to influence him wasn’t fair.  
‘Quite an image’, he said as he scratched his chest, looking more thoughtful now. He bit his lip and God Gaby just wanted to kiss him again but felt she couldn’t make any sudden movements for fear of scaring him away.  
‘What the hell’, he said finally, reaching for Gaby and pulling her in for a kiss.  
‘You don’t have to’, Gaby gasped when he moved to kiss along her jawline.   
‘I want to’, he said against her clavicle, surprising Gaby with the roughness in his voice. Cupping his chin, she tipped his face up to hers and covered it with kisses, making him laugh. She used to be good at hiding her emotions, but since the boys she felt like everything was at the surface. It was difficult sometimes, feeling so exposed. But they made it worth it.

Napoleon groaned and thrust up into Gaby’s hand as her finger circled his rim.  
‘We’ll start with just one finger’, she told him and then instructed him to take a deep breath in.  
‘And…let it.out’, as she slowly pushed in. Napoleon shifted slightly, brow furrowing as he adjusted to the new sensation. Gaby stroked his cock encouragingly.   
‘Talk to me’, she said, pressing a kiss against his knee. ‘How does it feel?’  
‘Different’, he replied, frowning. ‘Not bad just…..different’.  
Gaby hummed in acknowledgement and started slowly moving her finger. Not all the way out, just a gentle back and forth. She watched as Napoleon relaxed into the feeling and smiled as his chest hitched and his eye flew open when she crooked her finger.   
‘Ready for two?’ Napoleon nodded eagerly.  
When she did this with Illya, Gaby liked for him to suck the dildo before she lubed it up. The sight of him on his knees in front of her, looking up at her, his mouth slick with spit as he gagged himself on it, turned her insides to embers. He would moan around the dildo when she fisted her hand in his thick hair and when he pulled off and sat back on his heels looking up at her, dazed and utterly debauched….  
She didn’t ask Napoleon to do the same. Not this time, she thought.  
She squeezed out a liberal amount of lube, slicked it onto the dildo and lined up against him.   
‘Ok, I’m ready’.  
Gaby pushed forward, watching the dildo sink into Napoleon, loving the sight. She went slowly, stopping when he asked, giving him time to break, until she was finally up to the hilt. She hovered over him, not moving, watching his face and was surprised by the sudden wave of emotion she felt. Napoleon was older than her, and though she’d never admit to him, he was more experienced. He took her to fancy restaurants and galleries and plays. Not in a pretentious way, he was just so eager to share the things he loved with her. But sometimes Gaby felt overwhelmed by how worldly he was. The idea that she would ever be able to give him his first anything had never occurred to her. But here he was, trusting her with this, trusting her to be careful with him. Looking at his face, she felt unspeakably tender and leaned forward to rest her forehead against his.  
The movement caused Napoleon to groan.  
‘Could you, could you do that again?’ he asked. Gaby thrusted forward gently. The base of the dildo pressed nicely against her clit and she chased the feeling. At Napoleon’s encouragement she began to pick up speed. He arched off the bed, hands scrabbling for purchase in the sheets. The sight of him splayed out and gasping her name was so beautiful she wanted to take a picture. No, she wanted to commission an oil portrait to memorialise the absolutely wanton expression on his face. Gaby stroked his cock in time with her thrusts, spreading the precum over the head with her thumb. She leaned over him, pressing kisses against his neck .   
‘So good’, she murmured. ‘So good for me’.   
And then suddenly Napoleon was coming, shooting stripes of white across his chest. His body shuddered and he flung his arm over his eyes.  
Gaby waited until his breathing calmed before sliding out of him. She slipped out of the harness on her way to the bathroom and returned with a damp washcloth. Wiping cum off your boyfriend’s chest (ONE of your boyfriends) after pegging him, probably shouldn’t have felt sweetly domestic but it did.   
‘How do you feel?’ she asked, combing his hair back from his face with her fingers.  
‘Little sore, but not painful? More like after a workout’. He pursed his lips thoughtfully. ‘More experimentation is needed’.  
The I love you welled up inside Gaby so suddenly she thought for an instant she might have said it out loud. She hadn’t said it to Illya yet. How did one go about these things? She would have to tell one of them first wouldn’t she? Or could she take them out to dinner together and tell them at the same time?  
She sighed happily and nestled in the sheets beside Napoleon. She kissed his shoulder. It was a nice problem to have but it was too beautiful a spring day to worry about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos on my last fic, it was a huge confidence booster.


End file.
